


Fantasy or Reality?

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...Jared and Jensen are at this hotel bar and ..........(what you think I'm just going to give it away? Not on your life *evil laugh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy or Reality?

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> So… this started out as a comment to a friend of mine to take her mind off deep thoughts that were bound to lead to no good, I mean Dude! Hippys??!! LOL so I decided to porn to her…. Well it got out of hand and couldn’t be posted as comment porn….It kept going and became a fully fledged monster bunny with big Fuckin teeth and red red eyes. And while there is a little het…(what? it's only a tiny bit!) There IS J2 PORN…..ITS THERE PEOPLE!!! IT’S THERE!!! So I bring to you this brief interlude, that I SHALL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!!!! I PROMISE ON PAIN OF FLAMING SPORKS!!! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!!! HET......*SHUDDERS*....... did I write that? *shudders again* ….*runs back to add….BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO SLASH!!...just… no more het I promise*e.t.a. it also fits my prompt at [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/)**50kinkyways** prompt #31 Voyeur...

Title:Fantasy or Reality?  
Author:[](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/) **winchesterxgirl**  
Rating:Oh So Very NC17  
Paring:J2... ok so there is also an ofc *hides*please forgive me  
Warnings:some het-ish bits BUT 99% J2, voyeurism, elevator fun and J2 (I said that already didn't I lol)  
Summary:So...Jared and Jensen are at this hotel bar and ..........(what you think I'm just going to give it away? Not on your life *evil laugh*

Jared growls low and dirty in your ear as he slowly slides his hand under your skirt, whispering all the dirty things he is going to you when the three of you get back to the hotel room. Sitting on your other side; Jensen bites down on the lobe of your ear, before grasping Jared by the back of the neck, drawing him into a deep kiss in front of you. They linger on each others lips before turning to you. "You coming?"  
"Not yet," you sigh out softly as you feel Jared’s fingers edge under the flimsy material of your panties, then slip inside. Jensen grins and whispers in your ear "How about we move this upstairs..."

You brain is starting to shut down as Jared’s fingers tease you to a state of pure bliss. Never when you sat down at the bar did you expect to be surrounded by the two men you had been watching all night. They had been teasing you since you sat down with sly glances, and now as their eyes meet yours you can feel the heat pooling between your thighs.

Jared slips his fingers from beneath your skirt and raises them to his lips. He slides one long finger into his mouth and licks it clean before Jensen grabs his hand. He slides Jared’s middle finger inside the heat of his mouth, tasting you on Jared's fingers.

You moan as you watch them together, sharing the taste of you. Jensen leans in and kisses you all gentle and sweet before Jared cups your cheek and draws your lips to his as he bites down on your lip. Marking you. He moans as he draws away and trails a sharp line of nips and kisses down your neck. "Come on baby, let’s move it upstairs." Jared echoes Jensen's words.

Jensen grasps your hips and helps you slide from the stool as Jared also reaches for your hips, his fingers glide across Jensen’s as he steadies you. He smiles at you and his eyes reflect the lust you know he's feeling. He reaches for your hand and brings it to his lips. "Come on." Jensen grabs your other hand dragging you forward.

Jensen leads you both to the hotel elevators. You're almost sandwiched between them as Jared wraps his arms around your waist pulling you close to his body, his cock hard against your ass. He pushes you forwards so that Jensen's back is resting against your breasts, and you moan in anticipation of what's to come.

There is a soft swish and the doors of the elevator open and a wealthy businessman exits, a smirk on his face. You know he can read the lust in your eyes. He can probably smell it on all three of you too as Jared pushes you forwards, pressing you closer against Jensen's back.

Jensen grins as he feels your breasts against his back. He grasps your hand in one of his, and Jared's in the other. Drawing you both inside as the elevator doors close behind you. You're grateful that no one followed you into the elevator as Jensen turns to face you and his hand cups your breast through your shirt, brushing your nipples, sending a shiver down your spine and heat pooling between your legs. Jared watches as the floors speed by before hitting the stop button.

He smiles at you, a mischievous gleam in his eye as he says "Oops. Elevator doesn’t seem to be working. Guess we're stuck."

Jensen gives a matching smile before adding in an innocent voice "Oh no." He pouts and those lips make you itch just to see them wrapped around Jared’s cock. Jared seems to have the same itch as he reaches down into Jensen's jeans pushing the fabric of his shirt above the waistband, and dipping his hand back inside to palm Jensen's cock.

You watch intently as Jensen's eyes roll backwards to the ceiling, his mouth open and waiting for your kiss. You move forward and meet his lips as his tongue darts out to taste yours and you feel Jared reach for your hand. You break away from the kiss as he places your fingers on the button of his jeans and moans as you twist it open. His breathing speeds up as you draw down the zipper slowly tooth by tooth and the anticipation is almost more than you can stand.

You reach you hand inside and discover that Jared has gone commando this evening and you have nothing between your hand and his cock. He urges you to grip harder, slide faster, and his moans make you weak inside. He watches your expression as his body reacts to your touch, his tongue runs across his lips.

He stares at Jensen now and watches as his eyes flare with lust. Jensen is watching as you push Jared's jeans lower to free his cock. Jensen smiles as he reaches down for Jared's hand and brings it out from inside the worn denim. He lifts it and places Jared's hand behind his neck, as he lowers himself to his knees. He nuzzles into the wiry hair at the base of Jared's shaft as Jared cards his fingers through Jensen's short hair.

You keep stroking Jared as Jensen's tongue darts out to place little kitten licks along his length. He raises his eyes to yours watching you intently. He seems to be waiting for Jared’s permission and as he waits Jared nods. Jensen gives a wicked grin as he slips his hand beneath your skirt, his fingers seeking your heat. You moan and stroke Jared faster, harder, as his hand curls around yours guiding you. You swipe your thumb across the tip of his head and he bucks into your hand. You loosen your grip and he seems to understand. You shudder as Jensen’s fingers slip in and out of you and brush across your clit.

Jared tightens his grip on Jensen’s hair, bringing his head up to meet Jared’s eyes. Jensen nods and withdraws his fingers, as he rises from his knees. He slides up along your body and you shiver in anticipation. No words are spoken, yet you can all sense what the next move will be. Jensen moves forward and tries to tuck Jared’s cock back inside his jeans and Jared moans at the sensation. Leaning forward Jared cups Jensen’s jaw in his large hands and tenderly nips at his mouth. So its Jared that is the biter, you think as visions of the scene from 'Heart' come to mind. You always wondered if it was the character or the man behind him, now you know. Jared pulls on Jensen’s lip as he draws away, reaching across to push the start button on the elevator again.

It lurches into motion and you can’t wait for it to stop at their room. You know what will happen once inside, and the anticipation is killing you. You all practically tumble out of the elevator in the rush to reach the door; the looks of the other guests waiting for the elevator make you blush. You know they can guess why the elevator was caught between floors. Jared gives an Aww shucks smile and apologizes for the delay before Jensen grabs his wrist, dragging him away.

Fumbling for the magnetic room key Jensen swipes it and opens the door. They both wait for you to enter first, after all their Momma’s raised them right. Jared grips your hand and draws you towards the bedroom. You follow and Jensen tries to get you to join him on the bed. You smile and shake your head, moving instead to a chair in the corner of the room. He quirks a brow , curious that you have two men before you who are offering what many would jump at, and asks with a simple “No?”

You give a shy smile and say “No,” The heat in your eyes leaves them knowing exactly why you declined.

Jared grins and nods as he goes over to Jensen and brings him to his feet. He reaches forwards and slides Jensen’s over-shirt up and over his shoulders, then down his arms, his t-shirt swiftly following the over-shirt. Gentle seems to go out the window and Jared pushes Jensen backwards towards the bed. He leans down to claim his lips in a searing kiss, as Jensen is pressed down into the mattress. Their shared groan sends a wave of pure pleasure through you and you watch them intently.

Jensen fumbles for the button on his jeans before Jared growls low and pushes his hands away. He twists the button and releases the zip shoving Jensen’s jeans down. Jensen arches and takes in a sharp breath as the zipper pulls at the wiry hair on its way down as Jared rips them off his legs. Jared moves back to Jensen’s cock and slides his hand up and down the shaft, slipping into the easy rhythm that he knows drives Jensen wild. This totally surpasses any fantasy you have ever had and you can feel your body responding. You try to ease the ache between your thighs, but you can’t turn your eyes away from the show in front of you.

You watch as Jared is pulled closer to Jensen, lips meeting in a clash of tongues and teeth. Then the loud rip of material cuts the silence around you. Jared’s shirt parts along the middle, before Jensen grasps the collar and pulling a little harder to rip away the neck. You can see Jared’s eyes flare as they meet yours and he smiles at you squirming on the chair. He looks at you and mouth’s “Join us.”You shake your head and he nods towards you. Jensen looks across and smirks.

“Lose the jeans,” Jensen’s voice is thick and heavy with lust as he tugs at them. A small damp patch; almost un-noticeable to someone not looking, is starting to appear at the front of Jared’s groin. He flicks the button and strips his jeans down and off, his cock hard and leaking pre-come as it slaps against his body. Jensen half sits up from the bed before reaching out for Jared, pulling him down on top of him. He rolls Jared over and straddles his waist. Jensen leans over and rubs his cock alongside Jared’s, the friction intense and they can feel their orgasms building. They are so beautiful like this. All rippling muscle and golden skin and you are so glad you decided to go to the hotel bar tonight.

Jensen moves back and parts Jared’s legs so that he is kneeling in-between as he pushes them back so that Jared’s feet are on the bed. He leans over to the nightstand, fumbling inside for the lube before grabbing a pillow and placing it under Jared’s hips.Jared’s eyes close for a moment as Jensen starts to stroke lube covered fingers against his entrance, and Jared moans as he feels one slick finger enter his body. He reaches up, pulling down on Jensen’s neck and caresses the hairs at the nape of his neck and bringing Jensen’s lips to his. You watch as Jensen pushes another finger inside, stretching Jared open, and the tremors in your body build. Finally a third and Jared is all but coming as he growls “Now Jensen, I want you inside me now.”

You can see how close Jensen is to coming; what Jared is doing to him, as he caresses Jensen’s shaft and you wonder how they have held out this long. Jensen moans and pulls Jared’s hand away from his cock. He places it at Jared’s entrance and circles it with the tip, pressing gently against it before sliding deeply inside. Jared moans and bites his bottom lip as Jensen starts to build their rhythm, his cock sliding in and out of Jared, making you moan as you guide your hand down to caress yourself while you watch. Jensen leans down to capture Jared’s mouth with his own, bites and sucks on Jared’s neck and teases Jared’s nipples to a hard nub with his tongue. His hand caresses Jared’s shaft, a matching rhythm with his thrusts.

You begin to re-think your decision as you watch them together and then shake your head clear of the thought. They are just as they should be, and you are never more certain of this as Jared arches from the bed and pushes him backwards so that he is riding Jensen's cock. Jensen’s eyes widen as Jared takes control, his pupils blown dark with lust. His orgasm crashes over him and he gasps as he comes, balls deep inside Jared’s ass.

Jared stills as Jensen pulses inside him, catching his breath for a moment before leaning forward to bite down on a dusky nipple. Jensen arches a final time before Jared lets his cock slip from his body, moving back to sit back on his heels. He looks over at you and grins, “Wow,” he says huskily. “You haven’t come yet?” He looks impressed, as he turns to look at Jensen, and slaps Jensen’s leg “We must be doing something wrong,” he chuckles and adds “Come on, I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

Jensen husks “Dude I think I just shot my brains out through my dick, I’m already senseless.” He smirks and adds “But I’m up for round two.” Jared grins and grabs the lube, sliding the slippery substance along his cock before leaning forward and whispering low and dirty “On your knees, Jen.” Again Jensen smirks and you can see how well he knows Jared's kinks as he kneels on the bed, his arms on the mattress and his head resting on the pillow. Jared kneels up behind him and leans down to bite Jensen on the ass before soothing the bite with his tongue. You think you hear something like ‘sweet’, and ‘apple-bottom’ but the words are lost in the groans that are coming from Jensen as Jared teases him with his cock.

Jared’s tongue ghosts across the skin of his ass and flicks across his entrance, as Jensen moans from the sensations. Jared gently presses a finger to the tight flesh and lets it slide inside, working it gently in and out before adding another. Jensen is starting to shake and Jared knows he is close. “Now Jen?” the question's soft, yet cloaked with steel, so that it also sounds like a demand. Jensen nods as Jared presses against him, and then let out a gasp as he felt his cock slide inside. Jared gives a couple of gentle thrusts before upping the pace, his cock working hard and fast. He pushes Jensen down to the mattress so that he's laying on his side, the scene bringing your mind back to ‘Heart’, as you watch Jared biting down on Jensen’s ear, neck, shoulder, Jensen arching with each bite as Jared thrusts inside him.

You body rebels and you can’t hold off any longer, and you lurch and tremble from the orgasm that crashes over you. You feel the light sheen of sweat on your body as you quiver and it seems to cool your overheated skin. A moan escapes you as you come and Jared raises his eyes from Jensen’s body. “We are so awesome.” He grins as he nips Jensen’s shoulder “Look.” Jensen’s gaze meets yours and he adds “We didn’t even touch you and --” his words stop as Jared speeds up, the thrusts hard and fast and they both let out a cry as Jared comes hard inside Jensen. He pulls out and you see his cock still pulsing as it paints his come across Jensen’s skin. A work of art, that only you are able to view, before he is finally spent.

Jensen slides his finger through the come, gathers it up and places it in his mouth. He moans at the taste and pulls Jared down for a kiss. They seem to loose each other in the moment and suddenly you need to be over there, with them before you say goodbye. You move from the chair and sit on the edge of the bed. You lean over and trail a hand across Jared’s face and they both look up at you.

You dip your finger into the come on Jensen’s skin as they watch you and taste Jared’s release. “Thank you,” you say. You start to rise and they seem surprised you don’t want to join them on the bed. You smile and shake your head “I don’t belong here,” before walking to the door. You give them one last lingering look before you smile and walk out.

After all, perfection like that should never be tampered with.  



End file.
